Marshall Lee x Reader: So Much Change
by Truefreak
Summary: Everything changed. She doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing./ Rated T for language! Might turn to M in the future, but I'm not sure about that yet. Most likely not.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry! We need to leave!" I frantically grab my brother's hand and make a break for the exit of the village. "Stop you thieves! Give us back our food!" If the group of people chasing us caught us, we'd be put into prison. Or worse. I just ran faster, still clutching my brother's hand tightly.

We reach the gates and immediately turn to the left. We run for quite a while, the group right on our heels. We sprint to a large tree, its leaves thick and green and the bark rough and weathered. It looked as if it had enough leaves to camouflage us completely. We climb up as high as we can and watch them pass beneath us. One blue glob-looking man cupped his hands around his mouth," I think they went this way!" He was immediately followed by the rest of the village people, and (B/n) and I sighed in relief. I climb down first, slowly inspecting the area. Once I see that the coast is clear, not a single person in sight, I call my brother down. Soon, his feet hit the ground.

"That was a close one. We almost got caught this time." (B/n) was still catching his breath and reached back to scratch the back of his head unconsciously. He looked at me with despair in his eyes," I wish we didn't have to do this." I gave him a slight frown, then hugged him tightly. "I wish we didn't have to, too." He smiled slightly, "Ha, you said Tutu..." I giggled, then gently nudged him. "We won't have to do this anymore soon, alright? Once we find a new place to live, hopefully far away from here, I can get a job. Then we can afford to buy food for ourselves!" I nudge him again and motion for him to start walking. He grins. "Let's get going then!"

* * *

><p>We had already been travelling for about a week and had covered some good ground, but then we stumbled upon a path. A <em>pink<em> path. We had been rather hesitant to walk it, I mean, why would there be a random pink path in the middle of the forest? But we took a chance and began to make our way once more. It seemed the further we went, the pinker and brighter everything around us got. The soft, bright colors were surrounding us now.

We were just chatting about random things- our new life, how happy were gonna be. . .- Then there was a sudden sound in the bushes. We turned quickly and got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?!" I call out. Nothing answered. Still on edge, I look over at (B/n), and he looks at me. He motions for me to keep walking, so we quietly begin to make our way again.

Suddenly, a man dressed in black jumped onto (B/n)'s back and pulled him to the ground. I watch in horror as the man knock's him out cold with his bony, wrinkly fist and quickly turns toward me. "No!" I try to dodge his attack, but he was faster than me. He jabs a needle into my leg, and I instantly begin to feel dizzy. My throat begins to throb with pain. "Why? Why are you doing this..." I cough and pain erupts from my lungs. Everything was beginning to look fuzzy. The man chuckles at me. "Because you took somebody I once treasured."

Then everything went black. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"-Do you hear that Cake?! I'm not the only one anymore!"

I flinch at the high pitched voice. I open my eyes but quickly close them again, adjusting to the brightness of the lights overhead. I was in a large yellow hospital room, and I was lying in one of the many peppermint beds. I look down the bed and see a girl and a cat. The girl was attractive, with blonde hair and bright blue orbs. I glance questionably at the bunny ear headband placed atop her head, but then turn my attention to the orange and white cat sitting at the end of my bed. When she glances back at me and realizes that I'm now awake, she jumps onto my lap.

"Oh Babycakes, how do you feel? Do you have a headache? Stomach-ache?" She placed her hand on my head. I open my mouth to speak, but to my disbelief, it's just air. There was absolutely no sound at all. The blonde girl just laughs. "Cake she's not dying or anything. Gumball said she got better days ago." The multicolored cat just juts out her lip and places her hands on her hips. She harrumphs dramatically and jumps off of the bed. The blonde girl walks up and sits beside me on the bed. "Do you need anything, water, coke, anything you can think of?" I ponder for a moment, then try and ask for some water. My voice still wasn't working. _What is going on?_ Giving up, I just make wave motions with my hand. She tilts her head, then jumps up. "Comin' right up!" She grabs the cat and runs out of the room faster than I can blink.

I sit up in my bed and look through the window a few beds down. Not long after, I feel chills run down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I look around quickly and scoot back in my bed. I pull the blanket up to my shoulders. Someone's watching me. I try and call out for the blonde and the cat, but my voice still won't work. I place my hand on my throat in terror, and I look around frantically. _What is going on?_

I feel something brush up against my face, and I tense. I throw the blanket over my head and sink as low as I can. I can feel myself trembling. I've never felt this weak before. But then I hear footsteps coming down the hallway at a fast pace, and whenever I see that blonde head of hair and the orange and white fur of the cat, all of the tension melts away.

She comes up to my bed and places the water in my hand. I drink it hurriedly, then try speaking._ Still doesn't work._ I frown and the blonde bunches her eyebrows together. "Hey Cake, do you feel somethin' strange?" The cat looks up at the blonde then looks around. "Yeah, I feel somethin' too, Baby." They look around for a bit and I'm sitting there just watching them. _Why are they so calm about this?_ I watch them tilt their heads slightly. They both look at each other. Blondie smiles and Cake's fur stands on end. The girl looks back at me. "I think I'm gonna go, I'll see you at home." The cat leaves. I feel someone watching me again, but it doesn't feel threatening like last time. It actually feels. . .warm.

I feel hands on my stomach, tickling me. I burst out in breathy laughter. The fingers stop after about twenty seconds, and I catch my breath, I sit up again and look up at the laughing blonde in confusion, and I see her direct her gaze to up above my head. Whenever I look up, I see a guy floating -_floating_- above me. I must have made an amusing face because he laughed at me. "So you're the 'special patient', huh?" I open my mouth to speak to him, but close it and shrug instead. I study him. _Red eyes? Fangs?_ He floats back over to the blonde and tugs lightly on her hair. "She's cool." I blush and the blonde slightly smirks. "See you losers later!" He flew out the door.

"O~kay, so I don't think I ever introduced myself, right?" The blonde walks to the side of my bed and sits down. She holds out her hand,"I'm Fionna!" I shake her hand and let go quickly. I motion for her to find me some paper and a pen, and she nods enthusiastically. She skips to a table on the other side of the room and pulls out a notepad. She walks back and hands it to me, the sits and starts to rummage through her backpack. She pulls out a pen and hands it to me.

"There ya go!" I quickly jot down everything I wanted to say. _I'm (y/n). Why can't I talk? Where's my brother?_ I pass the notes to her and watch her scan them. "Well, to start off, it's nice to meet you, (y/n). Your brother is in another room being treated. The reason why you can't talk, well, I'm not too sure of that myself. Everything else is what Gumball told me." My eyebrows scrunch together. Quickly, I jot down another question. _What is my brother being treated for?_ She answered immediately.

"Your brother is being treated for some kind of curse. Gumball said it has something to do with his memories. Said he has to weaken it just enough and then he's going to call in Magic Man (he's a good guy now) to finish the job with his powerful magic." She scrunches her nose and wiggles her fingers in front of her face. I nod slowly, taking it all in. _Can I see him?_ She nods her head and I quickly push down the covers. "Um, do you really want to go like that?" Fionna holds in a laugh. I look down at myself and realize I'm only in a hospital gown, and nothing else! I blush and turn to see her going through her backpack yet again.

She pulls out a light blue v-neck, some dark blue jean shorts, and a black set of undergarments. I accept them gratefully and change right in front of her, luckily she doesn't seem the least bit phased. After I'm done she grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. Her eighteen-year-old body is much fitter than my hospitalized seventeen-year-old one. Yeah, I'm skinny and in shape from all of the chases me and my brother have done in our past, but not the 'Fionna' in shape. Plus, being in a hospital bed all the time sure softens your muscles. She pulls me to a door and opens it.

* * *

><p>We walk into the room, and I immediately see a pink man and a green guy working on my brother, who is currently passed out. <em>Why did this happen? What is going on?<em> I felt Fionna nudge my shoulder, and I snap out of my daze and walk towards the bed, Fionna waiting at the door. The pink man notices me and he gently smiles. He puts his hand on the green guys shoulder, whom I assume is Magic Man, says some words I can't pick up on, and turns towards me. He holds out his hand, still wearing that smile on his face. "Hello, I am Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." I hesitantly place my hand in his and nod my head slightly in greeting. "May I speak to you privately, Miss..." Fionna pipes up from the doorway, "(Y/n)." He nods. "May we, Miss (Y/n)?" I nod and he leads me outside, he nods to Fionna as we pass through the doorway, whom just gives me a confused look. I shrug and continue following Gumball.

When we reach the castle garden, Gumball motions for me to sit down on a bench. I comply, and he sits next to me, although somewhat more proper. "As you may already know, your brother has been cursed, correct?" I nod my head. "Alright. Now Miss (y/n), I have some bad news. Due to the section of the brain the curse was targeting, it may have done some damage. We are not yet sure about what will conspire at the time, but I just want you to know it is a possibility. Please rest assured that I will try everything in my power to heal him." He paused and watched my reaction. Not only was I shocked, but I was hurt. The prince looks at me with pity, then finishes his statement. "I just wanted you to know, that way if it does happen, you can be prepared for it."

I run through the hallways until I see Fionna, and I immediately turn towards her. I open the door quickly, and the sight makes me pause. There's my brother sitting up in bed, boredly playing with the sheets. He seems to notice my presence, and he turns toward me. His eyes light up with curiosity. "Who are you?"

_What is going on?_


End file.
